


Russian Comfort

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Boyfriends, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Medication, Russian comfort, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>hiya,not sure if your still taking any prompts but if you cannnn could you write somewhere where Mickey is out or on work out of town,and Ian goes into his depressive stage and Svetlana helps him with her russian comforrrt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt! Hope this is okay :p loool
> 
> Enjoy! xo

Ian hadn’t had a depressive or manic episode since he started his new medication, he was stable, and for that everyone was thankful. It was a long process getting Ian the help he needed. They had to hospitalize him when he tried to injure himself and he stayed there for 60 days. The first 30 days he wasn’t allowed visitors, but the next 30 days Mickey went everyday to see him, and his siblings went in shifts. When Ian was finally out Mickey didn’t let him go for a good couple minutes, they just stood there embracing each other, holding on tight. 

 

Ian had a prescription of meds that cost a lot. Mickey did everything he could to help pay for them, just as everyone else who cared for Ian did. It resulted in Mickey working extra long hours at his new job at the mechanic garage. Mickey’s been working there ever since the rub’n’tug got shut down, and he liked it a lot better. No Russian whores to deal with, just the one at home, and he got to work with his hands and fix parts that weren’t working. It felt good.

 

———

 

The last couple days Mickey’s noticed a few mood swings with Ian. He decided to give it another day or so and if it continued he’d bring him to his psychiatrist and see if his meds or dosage was still working for him.

 

 

Mickey woke up to the feel of Ian’s arms wrapped around his waist and his soft breath on the back of his neck.

 

Mickey smiled and turned around slowly in Ian’s arms to face him. Ian blinked his eyes open at the sight of Mickey watching him.

 

Ian smiled shyly and said, “Mornin’ good lookin’.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. He pecked Ian’s lips and mumbled, “Mornin’.”

 

“I want more of that,” Ian mumbled going back in for more kisses. Mickey grinned and kissed his boyfriend. 

 

Ian pulled Mickey even closer to him and held him tight against his body. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck and kissed him deeply. 

 

After kissing like that for a little bit, Mickey pulled away.

 

“I gotta get ready,” Mickey said shifting out of Ian’s arms.

 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s arm trying to pull him back down. He said, “No, don’t go.”

 

Mickey smiled down at Ian and said, “I gotta work, man.”

 

“Stay,” Ian pleaded.

 

Mickey looked into his boyfriends eyes, searching. He said, “Ian, what’s wrong? Why don’t you want me to go?”

 

Ian looked at the sheets, avoiding Mickey’s eyes. He said, “I just want you to stay.”

 

Mickey placed his finger under Ian’s chin and lifted it up so he was looking into his eyes. “I’ll be back tonight, okay?” Mickey asked.

 

Ian nodded but didn’t say anything. Mickey leaned down and pecked him on the lips before he got up to get dressed. 

 

After going to the bathroom he came back to their bedroom to see Ian curled up on Mickey’s side of the bed with the sheets up to his neck. Ian was starring at the ground.

 

“I’ll be back sooner than you know, okay?” Mickey asked as he made himself eye level with Ian’s laying form.

 

“Okay,” Ian said softly, still not looking at Mickey.

 

He got up and took Ian’s pills from the bedside table with the bottle of water. 

 

“Here,” Mickey said handing Ian the pills. Ian took the pills out of Mickey’s palm and put them in his mouth. He took the bottle and took a sip, swallowing down the pills. He didn’t once look at Mickey though. 

 

Mickey took the bottle and put it back on the bedside table. He stroked Ian’s head before placing a soft kiss to his temple. Mickey got back up and made his way out of the bedroom.

 

 

In the living room he saw Mandy, Svetlana, and baby Yev (in Svetlana’s arms) on the sofa. 

 

“Do me a favour, keep an eye on Ian today. Make sure he gets out of bed,” Mickey said to them, not really speaking to anyone in particular.

 

“What is wrong?” Svetlana asked looking at him.

 

“Not sure he kept looking at the ground and barely said anything to me. Just keep an eye on him,” Mickey said before he made his way out the house.

 

———

 

Ian didn’t know what was wrong. The last couple days it felt like he was on a roller coaster. He felt happy in an instant then sad the next. He didn’t understand why. His meds were supposed to be preventing all of that from happening. The weekend was fine though, he spent it with Mickey. He was the most happy he’s been in a long while. But then this morning when Mickey said he had to go to work Ian just felt sad again and wanted him to stay. Mickey didn’t even say ‘I love you’ and he didn’t know why. 

 

He stayed in bed thinking about Mickey and getting sadder and sadder. 

 

———

 

Svetlana started to grow fond of Ian over the months. When he tried to hurt himself, she saw what it did to Mickey and she hated Ian a little for that. Mickey was a good man, she understood that early on. He cared for his family, he did anything to protect them, and he didn’t kick her or their baby out when Terry got thrown back into jail and he had come out to him. 

 

She saw how hard Mickey worked to get enough money to pay for Ian’s meds and everything else they needed. She saw how happy he was when Ian finally came home, and she saw how happy Ian was to be home with Mickey. 

 

She saw the change in Ian from when he first got depressed until he came back home. She saw how he was with Mickey, Mandy, Yevgeny, and his family. Even with her. She saw how his attitude changed towards her and that he made an effort to be friends with her.

 

She even saw herself making that same effort to be friends with him and make sure he took his pills everyday and that he was okay. So when Mickey said to keep an eye on him she knew something must have been really wrong. Mickey had started to trust Ian to be alone again and not have supervision soon after he got back home. This was the first time in months that he asked them to watch out for him.

 

 

Soon after Mickey left for work Svetlana left the baby with Mandy and went to Mickey and Ian’s bedroom to check on Ian. She saw him curled up on the bed facing the door but he was staring down at the floor.

 

“Why you still in bed?” Svetlana asked from the doorway.

 

“Go away,” Ian whispered. She saw tears running down his cheek. 

 

“No. Get up, it is not weekend no more. Can’t spend whole day in bed. Up,” Svetlana said as she made her way inside the room and pulled the covers off of him. 

 

“I said go away,” Ian said but stayed still, now with the blankets by his feet and only covered by his boxers. 

 

“If you stay in bed all day then I stay here too. I no go away,” Svetlana said sitting on the bed next to him.

 

Ian sighed heavily but didn’t say a word.

 

 

Svetlana true to her word stayed by his side. Yevgeny started to cry and Mandy came in the room to get her.

 

“Give me baby and bottle,” Svetlana said.

 

“Just go get him yourself,” Mandy said from the doorway.

 

“No, you bring him here. Orangeboy no get up so I stay with him till he gets up,” Svetlana said back.

 

Mandy rolled her eyes and went off to get the screaming baby and his bottle, bringing him to his mother.

 

Ian sighed heavily and covered his head with the pillow when Yev was in the room. He was so loud.

 

“Go away, please,” Ian said again.

 

Svetlana just ignored him and fed her baby.

 

 

Later on, Yev was asleep on the bed between Svetlana and Ian, and Ian was starring at the baby.

 

“Watch baby, I go make us food,” Svetlana said getting up.

 

“Not hungry,” Ian mumbled.

 

“Too bad,” Svetlana said heading off to the kitchen.

 

 

Svetlana came back into the bedroom with a tray. She placed it in front of the baby who was still sleeping and went back to where she was sitting.

 

“Eat,” Svetlana said, pointing to the food she made.

 

“Is comfort food,” Svetlana said when she saw Ian looking at it. 

 

When she saw that he still didn’t touch it, she said, “Eat or I cut your orange dick off.”

 

Ian grabbed a piece of whatever it was and started to eat it. Svetlana ate as well but not much, she made it mostly for Ian.

 

 

 

Ian still not out of bed was back to watching Yevgeny who was now in Svetlana’s arms as she rocked him.

 

He was laying in bed looking up at the pair. He sighed heavily. 

 

“Why you no get out of bed?” Svetlana asked him.

 

“I miss Mickey,” Ian said softly.

 

“He back soon,” Svetlana answered back.

 

“He’s always working. This weekend was amazing. We spent it together and I miss that. He works all day, everyday, and I just miss him a lot,” Ian explained.

 

“He work to help you, me, Mandy, and baby,” Svetlana said simply.

 

“I know and I wish I could do more for him, like he does for me. I don’t know why he’s even with me… I just cause too many problems for him,” Ian said.

 

“Because he love you, that’s why he with you,” Svetlana said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Ian sighed and said, “He didn’t even say it today though…”

 

“Because you act like sad puppy. He see you like this, he don’t know what to do. He don’t want to make it worse,” Svetlana said looking at him intently.

 

“Really?” Ian asked.

 

“Yes, just like before hospital. You tell him to ‘go away’ so he stop trying to kiss you or touch you,” Svetlana said.

 

“I didn’t tell him to go away today though, I told him to stay,” Ian said.

 

“But you look down at floor and not talk to him,” Svetlana said.

 

“Shit… I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me. I don’t think my meds are working anymore…” Ian trailed off.

 

“You tell Mickey and he get new pills,” Svetlana said simply.

 

“Yeah,” Ian said.

 

“But you get out of bed now. He don’t want you in bed all day,” Svetlana said glaring at him. 

 

Ian, a little scared of her, got up and out of bed. He felt like absolute shit but he pushed passed that. 

 

He made his way to the door to head to the bathroom before stopping at turning to look at Svetlana. He said, “Thank you.”

 

“What friend for,” Svetlana said with a small smile.

 

Ian smiled at her and went to the bathroom. 

 

———

 

Mickey got home at 5:30pm. He was supposed to finish later but he asked if he could head home at 5pm cause he needed to make sure everything was okay. 

 

Mickey made his way inside the front door and saw Ian sitting on the sofa playing with Yev. 

 

“Hey,” Mickey said going over to him.

 

“Hey,” Ian said back, smiling at him. He put the baby back in his bouncy chair as Mickey sat down next to him on the sofa.

 

“You okay?” Mickey asked.

 

Ian leaned in and kissed Mickey on the lips. He brought his hand up to cup Mickey’s face and kissed him a little harder. Mickey did the same.

 

They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes. Ian said, “Not really. I think I need new meds, Mick. These are fucking with me. The last couple days have been amazing with you, just us, but then you leaving for work this morning gutted me. I felt unreasonably sad and didn’t want you to go. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

 

“You did scare me. I had to ask the girls to keep an eye on you cause I didn’t know what was wrong. I didn’t want you to stay in bed all day and have to go through that all again. I don’t want you to have to go through all of that again,” Mickey said.

 

“I don’t want that either. Svetlana stayed with me and kept telling me to get out of bed. Finally she hit home and succeeded in getting me out of bed,” Ian said looking into his boyfriends blue eyes. 

 

“What’d she say?” Mickey asked.

 

“Told me that you didn’t say you love me this morning cause you didn’t want to make things worse. Like before the hospital. How I kept telling you to go away or leave me alone, you wouldn’t touch me or kiss me or say anything that could make things worse. I don’t mean for you to feel that way, Mick. I’m really sorry if I do,” Ian said.

 

“Even if I don’t say it, I still feel it. Every moment I feel it, Ian. I love you so much,” Mickey said in all honesty.

 

Ian smiled and said, “She told me that too. That you do love me and you’re with me because of that.”

 

“Well she’s right,” Mickey said with a smile of his own. 

 

“She even made me some Russian comfort food,” Ian said.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “How was it?”

 

“I don’t even know. I just ate it cause I’m scared of her,” Ian said. They both laughed at that.

 

“She even said we’re friends. I thanked her and she told me ‘what friend for’,” Ian said mimicking her accent.

 

“Never use that accent again, that was fucking awful,” Mickey said with a laugh.

 

“Why you no like?” Ian said in the same accent.

 

“Ian, stop it. I’m serious,” Mickey said. It was now freaking him out. 

 

“Oh baby, come on. You know you like, I fuck you good later. Talk dirty to you like this,” Ian continued in the accent. He climbed onto Mickey’s lap.

 

Mickey tried to push him off but Ian wasn’t budging. He said, “Ian, I swear to God. This isn’t funny, it’s fucking freaking me out.”

 

Ian laughed and Mickey punched him on the arm. “Asshole,” Mickey said through his own laugh.

 

Ian leaned forward and kissed Mickey on the lips. 

 

 

Svetlana watched their exchange from the kitchen. She smiled at the pair. She was glad to hear them laughing and happy together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, put a smile on my face :D  
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ - if you send me prompts fair warning that I have a bunchhhh still waiting to be written so have some patience please! thanks babes!


End file.
